Sweeter Than Candy
by MakorraLove97
Summary: After a long day of witch hunting, the siblings find themselves being saved by a beautiful witch, who claims she's not evil. Gretel instantly doesn't trust her, but Hansel finds himself drawn to her. When the witch comes between the siblings, Gretel wanders off on her own. Old enemies are back for revenge, Gretel is in danger, and needs her brother. Is he going to be there for her?
1. Part One

**Hi there everyone! So, here's another Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters fanfic! I really hope you like it! :) This is going to be a two-shot because I think if I just made it a one-shot it would have been too long, lol, so, here's part one! :)**

**Warning****: Rated T for a little bit of cursing and some violence.**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thank you!**_

**Enjoy!**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN HANSEL AND GRETEL: WITCH HUNTERS.**

* * *

"_Sweeter Than Candy_"

**. . .**

_Part One_

**. . .**

"**Revenge is sweeter than candy."**

**. . .**

Hansel lands roughly on his side as the witch flying in the air on a broomstick holds her wand tightly in her hand. She circles the air above him, taunting him. He clenches his jaw and looks beside him to see Gretel struggling to her feet.

They have been fighting this witch for an hour now and the two siblings were getting tired. They were both bleeding and covered in mud from all the times the witch knocked them off their feet and onto the muddy, damp ground.

The sun is beginning to set below the horizon and all day Hansel and Gretel have been hunting down witches and fighting them non-stop; they are exhausted. Then, of course, right as they were walking through the forest heading back to the village, worn out, a witch decided to attack them.

The witch is an old, disgusting looking woman and she is very fast. Hansel could see his gun lying a few feet away from him from the corner of his eye and he knows he is going to have to act quickly.

The witch eyes him closely and then spits out as her head cocks to the side while her crimson eyes stare at him deadly, "Cannot get to your feet, Witch Hunter? What about your lovely sister?"

Hansel growls when the witch mentions his sister's name and he hisses through clenched teeth, "Do _not_ fucking _dare_ look or even mention my sister. Got that?" He then, in one move, rolls to the side and grabs his gun. He quickly aims the gun at the witch and shoots, but unfortunately, he misses.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Hansel groans and is in shock as he watches his shot miss and the witch laughs at him. He narrows his eyes at the witch, but before he could take another shot at her, she lifts her wand and shoots him with a ball of energy.

Hansel goes flying into the air and then this time lands roughly on his back. He groans at the pain and curses under his breath. Gretel crawls over to him, holding her side. Just moments ago, the witch threw Gretel into a tree, which hurt so, so much, and she is sure she broke a rib.

The witch's powerful, loud, screeching laugh echoes through the forest as she flies in front of them, again taunting them. Gretel rolls her eyes and then her eyes scan around them; her eyes landing on his gun that is lying on the ground far away from them now and behind the witch. Gretel's own crossbow weapon is nowhere near them as well.

Hansel and Gretel are both lying on the ground, watching as the witch slowly flies closer to them. Both of them are trying to come up with a plan, but they are both drawing blank.

"How screwed are we?" Gretel whispers to her brother as she chews on her bottom lip and keeps her eyes locked on the witch.

Hansel quickly glances over to see both their weapons nowhere near them and then he shrugs his shoulders and he looks back at the old witch making her way closer to them, "Pretty screwed."

"Great." Gretel mumbles as she holds her sides with one hand. Hansel swallows the lump in his throat as he tries to ignore his throbbing head and aching body. He glares up at the witch and puts out a protective hand in front of his sister, making sure the witch will have to go through him first before she could hurt Gretel.

Suddenly, before the witch could say or do anything, a shot is fired and suddenly the witch blows up right in front of them. The witch's blood splatters all over Hansel and Gretel and over the emerald green grass.

Gretel uses the back of her hand to wipe the blood off her face and onto her hand, disgusted, but yet again, she's used to having witch blood on her from all the times they destroyed witches and they exploded right in front of them. Hansel wipes his face with his jacket and he looks up to see a woman standing there with a smirk on her red lips. She has long, jet-black, straight hair that goes up to the middle of her back, ice blue eyes, and pale skin. She's wearing a violet color dress that goes up to her knees with black boots with a small heels that goes up to her knees. She has black gloves on that go up to her elbows; she is average height and has a perfect, slender body.

At first Hansel tenses at the stranger, but when her eyes lock with his, something inside of him changes.

Suddenly, Hansel raises an eyebrow at her and he could feel a smile creep onto his lips. Gretel raises an eyebrow at her brother and folds her arms across her chest. Despite the fact the woman just saved them, Gretel could sense something off about her.

"Hello," The woman begins in a soft tone with a smile on her face, "I am Moira."

"Moira?" Gretel asks narrowing her eyes as she stares at the woman. Hansel, however, smiles back at the woman and nods his head, "I'm Hansel and this is my sister, Gretel."

"Yes, of course, the famous witch hunters." Moira says with a small laugh, "It's nice to meet you two. You both are quite famous back at the village."

"You live in Augsburg?" Hansel asks in excitement as he takes another step towards her. She nods her head and bats her long eyelashes at him. Gretel narrows her eyes at the woman while Hansel suddenly shakes his head and says with his grin, "Oh! And, yeah, thanks for saving us."

"Oh! Yeah, right. Here's your gun." She says after realizing she is still holding Hansel's gun in her hand. She then adds with a wink, "It's nice gun and . . . big. Lucky shot I suppose." She says with a smirk of her own as she hands Hansel his gun back.

"I'm sure it was." Gretel mumbles under her breath, but only receives a shove from her brother. She glares at him, but he ignores her. He turns cocks his head to the side, asking, "You shot guns before?"

"I used to practice with my Father before he died a few months ago. I was pretty good at it, if I say so myself." Moira says with a small laugh and a slight shrug to the shoulders.

Gretel rolls her eyes and mockingly chuckles, "And you're telling me that you were just wandering the middle of the forest as the sun is setting?"

Moira eyes Gretel, but quickly smiles back at her and shakes her head, softly replying, "I always loved the forest. It is beautiful. So, I sometimes wander around, admiring the animals I see and the trees; the nature. I love nature. Though, it is not any of your business." She says with a sarcastic smile.

"I'm sure you do." Gretel says scornfully and then takes a step closer to her, "Listen, we should be heading back to town; our friends are waiting for us."

"Of course." She nods her head and then turns to Hansel, "I will be seeing you around, yes?"

He smiles and nods his head as he leans his gun on his shoulder, "Yeah." Moira nods her head and then begins walking off. However, she did not get far before Gretel grabbed her crossbow and aimed it at Moira, "Hold it!" She calls and Moira instantly stops walking. She turns around and raises an eyebrow, shocked to see Gretel pointing her arrows at her.

"Gretel! What the hell are you doing?" Hansel yells, shocked that his sister just pulled her weapon on the woman who just _saved_ them.

"She's a witch." Gretel simply states as she narrows her eyes at the woman.

Hansel looks at his sister with a confused expression and he shakes his head, not understanding, "No, she's not. She just saved us _and_ she looks _nothing_ like a witch. She even just _killed_ a witch! If she was a witch, why would she kill one of her own to save two _witch hunters_?"

Gretel shakes her head, keeping her weapon pointed at Moira.

"What are you talking about-?" Hansel begins, but Gretel cuts him off, "She's a Grand Witch." She could see Hansel shaking his head and Gretel rolls her eyes, "I've seen and know enough about Grand Witches to know she is one."

"Yeah, and I've seen and know enough about them too. She's not one though." Hansel says as he glares down at his sister. He does know a lot about witches and he knows Moira is _not_ one of them.

"If she's a witch then why did she save us _from_ a witch?" Hansel questions, raising an annoyed eyebrow at his sister and he shakes his head, "She has none of the signs as a witch and she looks pretty human to me!"

"Oh, just like Mina looked pretty human?" Gretel quickly snaps, but then she sighs, looking away from him. She knows after she died he was nearly heartbroken. He actually, if he dares say it, fell for her; he really liked her, but she ended up dying. He used to think all witches were bad, but after he met Mina and found out she was good and used her powers for good, it changed his opinion on that. _She_ changed him. Then, of course, finding out that their Mother was a Grand White Witch also slightly changed his opinion as well.

Gretel, on the other hand, has been more aware and cautious. After everything that has happened, she understands that there are witches that are good, but she also knows that most of them are evil.

"I'm sorry." Gretel quietly says to her brother after that comment, but then she adds with a sigh, "She's not denying it though, now is she? Besides, I saw the way you tensed at her at first! Now all of a sudden you trust her?"

Before Hansel could reply, Moira quickly says, "I have nothing to deny." She then adds with a small shrug, "You accused me, you never asked me." She purses her lips and shrugs one shoulder, "But yes, I am one." She pauses. "However, I am _not_ a bad witch. I do not use my powers for evil."

Hansel's eyes widen for a split second when Moira confesses, but when Moira's eyes lock with his, something inside of him changes . . . _again_. His eyes stay glued to her face and a small smirk rests on Moira's lips, but she quickly puts on her serious look before anyone notices what had just happened.

"I don't buy it." Gretel says as she glares at Moira, "Just because you saved us doesn't mean you're good. It could be a trap."

"Does not mean I am bad either, Gretel." Moira says as she cocks her head to the side. "Listen, I mean no harm. I am not evil as you think I am. I only use my powers for good and that is it."

Hansel stands there for a few moments in silence, his eyes locked with Moira's face, but suddenly his eyes listen to him and he tears them away from Moira's face and looks at his sister. He then places his hand on her shoulder, "Gretel, I think she's telling the truth."

Gretel gives her brother a confused look. He's acting strange and out of character. He would _never_ trust someone so easily and definitely not a witch. "Do you not remember what you use to say? Remember when you said to everyone 'some people will say not all witches are evil, that their powers will be used for good. I say, burn them all'? Now you are buying whatever she is telling you?"

"I believe her, okay? She doesn't look or seem evil and she saved us, Gretel! We owe her at least our appreciation!" Hansel yells at his younger sister. He usually never yells at Gretel. For some reason, he feels this pull towards the woman and he can't help, but be drawn to her all of a sudden. He feels a strong connection with Moira. She may be a witch, but he likes her. She kind of reminds him of Mina, in a way. He may not know Moira that much and they _just _met, but he likes her and he wants to be with her. He wants to get to know her better; he trusts her.

Besides, who knows? It could even be love at first sight . . . or _maybe_ something else.

"She is a fucking witch, Hansel!" Gretel yells back at her brother, glaring up at him. One of her hands is resting on her hip while the other one is holding onto her crossbow.

"It's pointless arguing with you, isn't it?" Hansel says as he rolls his eyes and begins walking over to where Moira is standing.

"No, you're just too damn stubborn." Gretel says with a roll to the eyes and then she shakes her head, "Hansel, can we just deal with this later and head back to the town? It's getting late and we've been fighting witches all day." She hates fighting with her brother; he is her best friend and her safety net.

"You go. I'll catch up with you later." Hansel says with his back to Gretel. He is smiling down at Moira as she smiles up at him. Gretel raises an eyebrow at how he didn't even look at her and is staying with Moira instead of heading back with her. That is something he would never do. Instead of fighting with him some more, she just throws her hand in the air and turns on her heels, "Fine." She then begins walking off, shaking her head and thinking about what she is going to do with her brother.

**. . .**

It was pitch black outside and the glowing moon is high in the night sky. It's been a few hours now and Hansel still hasn't returned and Gretel is worrying. She knows that her brother could take care of himself, but she is worried that he will be blindsided by his feelings for this _witch_, Moira, that he won't be able to defend himself against her _when_ she turned on him.

She huffs as she sits outside by the door of the inn with her arms crossed. She's extremely tired, but she is forcing herself to stay awake until her brother comes back. She couldn't even think about sleeping while knowing her brother is still outside somewhere. Ben checked on her a few times and so did Edward, but after a while they both went off to sleep. Now Gretel sits on the cold ground with her crossbow lying on the ground next to her and her eyes half open.

She waits for hours until she finally hears the sound of her brother's voice and a woman's voice. _Wait, a woman's voice_?

Gretel cocks her head to the side and squints her eyes to try to see through the darkness and see if she could spot the figures who the voices belong to. She chews on her bottom lip as she waits until finally her brother and Moira come into sight.

She narrows her eyes at them and since they don't see her yet, they stop walking a few feet away from where she is sitting and he bends his head down, planting a soft kiss against her lips. Gretel's eyes widen and she immediately jumps to her feet, yelling, "Hansel!"

Hansel and Moira quickly break apart and turn to face Gretel, who is standing there with wide, confused, and shocked eyes. She shakes her head at them, not understanding, and clearly irritated with him, "What the _hell_?!"

"Gretel, what are you doing?" Hansel asks, evidently annoyed at his sister, but she doesn't care. Moira looks up at Hansel and Gretel notices their joined hands. She rolls her eyes and places her hands on her hips, "You guys are already holding hands and kissing? Hansel, where the hell have you been and what the _fuck_ are you thinking?"

"Gretel, it's late and this isn't the time to discuss this." Hansel says, not wanting to get into another fight with his sister this late at night.

She narrows her eyes at him and taps her foot, annoyed at her brother, but more annoyed that he brought Moira back to the inn they're staying at! "Hansel, I've been up this entire time waiting for you. You said you would be back shortly. Do you not see how late it is?"

"I am sorry we are back so late. We just lost track of time." Moira says with a small smile, but Gretel raises an eyebrow when she said '_we_ are back'. "We? Why are you even here, Moira?"

"She needs somewhere to stay for the night so I told her she could stay with us. What's one more person anyways?" Hansel says with a shrug, "It's no big deal."

"At least we actually _know_ Edward and Ben before inviting them to stay with us! They're our friends; she's a stranger! She's a witch no less who cannot be trusted!" Gretel snaps. Sometimes she cannot stand the stupid decisions her brother makes. She knows she may be slightly overreacting, but she doesn't care; making sure her brother is safe is all she cares about and she'll do and say whatever she has to in order to make sure of it.

"I'm not fighting with you about this, Gretel. She's staying with us tonight." Hansel sternly says with a shake to the head and he lets out a frustrated sigh.

"No!" Gretel yells at her brother. In the corner of her eye she spots a small smirk on Moira's face and she glares at her, "She's not staying with us, Hansel. She's a Grand Witch! She can hide her true appearance with that kind of evil power and she is just pretending to be good! I won't have her anywhere near Ben and Edward and I definitely won't let her hurt you. Do you really want another incident like what we had with Muriel to happen again?"

"Are you seriously comparing her to the witch who got our Mother killed? The one who tried to kill you and all those children? Come on! You're beyond overreacting. Why can't you just accept the fact that I like her?" Hansel says as he runs his hand through his hair.

"Just like you liked Mina? Come on, you don't even know Moira! All we know is that she is a witch who is up to no good!" Gretel hisses out, but when she sees the glare her brother sends her, she realizes that she just brought Mina up . . . again.

Before she could even apologize for it, Hansel shakes his head and looks away from her, harshly asking, "How many times are you going to bring Mina up?" He looks back at her and locks eyes with Gretel, "She's dead! I moved on though and I enjoy being around Moira and I _don't_ have to explain myself to you!"

"Hansel-" Gretel begins, but Hansel brushes right passed her with Moira trailing behind him. Gretel rolls her eyes, "I cannot believe you." Hansel ignores her, but Gretel notices Moira turn her head and smirk at her. Gretel raises an eyebrow at her and hisses through clenched teeth, "Do you find this amusing?"

Hansel stops walking and turns to face his sister, "What are you talking about?"

"She's standing there smirking at me. What? Are you happy my brother and I are fighting?" Gretel asks as she takes a dangerous step towards the woman. Moira rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "I did not smirk."

"Gretel-" Hansel begins, but Gretel cuts him off, "Hansel, she just gave me an evil smirk!" Gretel could see that her brother isn't believing her and she shakes her head, "Hansel, I know that I don't like her, but I know what I saw and I wouldn't lie to you."

"Yeah, well at this point, you hate Moira so much how could I trust you? How do I know you're not saying this just to get me to agree with you that Moira's an 'evil witch'?" Hansel bitterly says with a sigh as he looks away from his sister's face. He really hates fighting with her; that's all he has, but sometimes they get into serious fights that he can't control what he says; just like she can't control what she says . . . or does.

"How could you trust her over your own sister? You just met her and she is a witch who can not be trusted!" Gretel hisses, shocked that Hansel is listening to Moira over listening to her. She's his _sister_! Something is wrong and something isn't right.

"Why would she smirk? Gretel, you don't like her, but maybe in the morning you'll get the fact that she's not going anywhere." Hansel says as he runs his hand through his hair, shaking his head slowly.

"She's a fucking witch, Hansel! She's no good!" She screams at him, but she watches as he makes no movement to kick Moira out or even try to stop fighting with her and trust her. Gretel shakes her head and adds quietly, "You know what, she may not be going anywhere, but I am."

Gretel then turns around and storms off without another word, totally forgetting about her crossbow that is still lying on the ground.

Hansel lets out a frustrated huff as he shakes his head while he mutters under his breath, "Damn it."


	2. Part Two

**Hey guys! Here's the second and final part of this two-shot, I hope you like it! Thank you so much for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading, I greatly appreciate it :)**

**_Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, I would greatly appreciate it so much, thanks! :D_  
**

******Oh! And in case you're curious, the meaning to the name 'Moira' is bitter; faith.**

******Thanks for reading! ^_^**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN HANSEL & GRETEL: WITCH HUNTERS.**

* * *

"_Sweeter Than Candy_"

**. . .**

_Part Two_

**. . .**

**"Revenge is sweeter than candy."**

**. . .**

Gretel is storming through the village for a few moments before she finds herself walking through the dark forest. She has her arms folded across her chest as she stomps through the forest, her boots slamming into puddles of mud the rain caused earlier in the day.

"I cannot believe the nerve of him! Ugh! Why is he such an idiot at times?" She mumbles to herself as she lets out an irritated huff. She bites on her bottom lip and she stares at the ground as she walks.

When she looks up at the sky after a while of walking, she sighs, realizing just how late it is at night. She knows how dangerous it is at night, especially in the forest. She stops walking and decides to get some sleep, considering how long the day was for her and her brother. Waking up early and hunting down witches, and fighting them aren't that easy.

She sits by a large tree and curls up in a small ball. Usually she can't fall asleep without knowing her brother is lying on the floor next to her bed. She feels safe with him near her as she sleeps. However, she has to ignore the fact that she is in the middle of the forest, _alone_.

Everyone knows Gretel is one of the strongest women around, even stronger than some men here, nevertheless, everyone has weakness and everyone gets hurt by something. Right now, Gretel cannot get the fact out of her head that her brother trusts some stranger over her. Plus, one thing that she hates the most is being alone. She has always felt alone, but when she's with Hansel, she doesn't feel so alone anymore. Ever since what had happened with their parents, they promised that they would never be apart again. He is her big brother and she knows she could always count on him, but right now, she doesn't even know what's going to happen between them.

She shakes her head and closes her eyes. She tries to get some sleep and tries to clear her mind. As her eyes close and she leans against the large tree, a single tear runs down the side of her face and, shortly afterwards, she falls to sleep with nightmares plaguing her dreams.

**. . .**

The morning sun rises above the horizon and rises up high in the bright, baby blue sky. There is not a cloud in the sky and the weather is surprisingly beautiful out.

Gretel is lying next to a large tree in the middle of the forest sound asleep. She is sound asleep, dreaming, until suddenly a bucket of water is dumped onto her head. She jolts awake, coughing with her eyes wide. "What the hell-?!" She screams, wiping her face with the back of her gloved hand.

When she hears a low chuckle, her eyes look up and they lock with an older man. He is tall, thin, but well built, and wearing casual clothes. He has a thick mustache under his nose and thick eyebrows. He is pale man with barely any hair on his head, showing he is much older. The front of his head is bald, but the rest is dark brown hair with a black hat on top, resting on his head.

The man towers over her and Gretel could swear the man standing in front of her looks exactly like Sheriff Berringer, expect he's long dead, thanks to Edward.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Gretel." The man harshly whispers through his clenched teeth. He glares down at Gretel, who is glaring right back up at him. She keeps her chin held high and raises an eyebrow at him, "And who the hell are you?"

"Oh, you don't know who _I_ am? Well, you surely knew my brother." The man says, his body now shaking with anger. "You know, my brother, _Sheriff Berringer_."

Gretel's eyes widen and she gasps, not believing it. He had a brother? "You're . . . you're his _brother_?"

"That is correct, _witch hunter_." He practically spits out as he bends down so he is eye level with her. "You see, I am Stephan Berringer. I am the new sheriff in Augsburg. Surprised?"

Gretel just stares at him; her eyes locked with his dark ones. She holds her breath, waiting to see what he wants with her. When he looks back at the five other men standing behind him, she looks around quickly only to realize her weapons are back at the house.

She mentally curses at herself and bites the inside of her cheek. What could he possibly want with her? How did he even come across her this early in the morning in the middle of the forest?

"What do you want?" Gretel asks in an annoyed tone as she keeps her eyes locked his face. She watches as he looks back at her with a disgusting smirk on his lips. He laughs and shakes his head as he gets closer into her personal space; his face only inches from hers, "What do I want? I want _revenge_. You killed my brother and now it's my turn to kill you."

Gretel's eyes widen and she feels a wave of fear run through her body. She is a strong and nowhere near weak, but when there are six men surrounding her and she is all alone with no weapons, yeah, she is a bit scared. She wishes her brother was here with her, but she knows he is back at the village along with Edward and Ben . . . and Moira.

"Scared? I don't blame you. I heard my brother did something similar to this. Have back up and he hit you; attacked you when you were all alone. I would think you would have learned your lesson." Stephan says with a low chuckle as he licks his dried lips.

"How did you even find me? There is no way you would be just wandering the forest this early in the morning." Gretel says in a stern voice, but he could hear the shakiness in it.

"That would be because of me." A female voice comes from a few feet away from her. Gretel looks up and her eyes grow wide when she sees Moira standing there, smirking. "Oh come on, do not look so surprised. You already knew that I was evil, no?" She chuckles darkly as she watches Gretel's shocked face.

"Hansel . . ." Gretel mumbles, the only thing she's thinking about. She shakes her head while her stomach begins to do flips. Did she hurt her brother? Where is he? Gretel clenches her fists to her sides and snaps, "Where's Hansel? What did you do to him?!"

"Wow, even after the two of you had a huge fight and he chose me over you, you still worry about him. You are the one in a horrible situation right now, but yet, all you care for is if he is all right. How sweet." Moira says with a sigh as she runs her hand through her long hair.

"Get up." Stephan snaps, grabbing Gretel's upper arm and yanking her up on her feet. He throws her against the tree, pinning her arms above her head and against the tree. She gasps, but keeps her glare on her face. She eyes the man and then she turns to Moira, "Where the hell is my brother?"

"He's back at the house, along with Edward and Ben. He is sound asleep, you know, after being hit hard enough on the head with a wooden chair." Moira says with piercing laugh.

"You hit my brother with a chair? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Gretel yells, but the man suddenly elbows her in the stomach, making her double over. He pins her right back up against the tree while she moans at the pain.

He keeps his face inches away from her face and spits, "Shut up."

"Fuck you." Gretel says through her clenched teeth, but she then receives a punch to the jaw. She falls to her knees and groans at the pain while the blood drips down her chin from her busted lip.

Stephan glances over his shoulder and asks, "Are we ready to get our revenge now?" Moira shakes her head and walks over to Gretel, smirking, "Not quite yet. I would like to tell the witch hunter something first." She kneels down so she is eye level with Gretel and then she says with a grin, "Before these kind men kill you, I would just like for you to know that when your brother wakes up, he should be back to his normal self." She watches as Gretel gives her a confused look, so, she continues to explain, "You see, at first I saw the way he tensed when he saw me at first; he did not trust me one bit and neither did you. I had to do something, so, I put a small spell on him."

"You bitch-" Gretel starts, but Stephan kicks her as hard as he can in the stomach. She groans and yelps out in pain, but Moira continues, "I made him fall for me and made him practically wrapped around my little finger. Quite interesting and brilliant, no? The two of you fought and here we are."

"Hansel will kill y-you . . ." Gretel chokes out, panting for the lost of air because when Stephan kicked her, it practically knocked all the air out of her.

"Too bad I'll be long gone." Moira says with a chuckle and then she turns to Stephan, "Now, go ahead and do what must be done."

"Y-You killed a witch w-when you saved us." Gretel manages out as she spits the blood out of her mouth.

The witch only rolls her eyes and grins, "Sacrifices sometimes have to be made for plans to work out."

Moira then steps aside, watching from afar to watch as the six men start to attack Gretel. Moira leans against one of the trees with her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips.

Gretel tries to stand up, but Stephan punches her right in the head, making her fall flat on her stomach and her face slamming against the ground. She spits out blood and coughs, but before she could get a minute to recover, two men grab both of her arms and lift her up off the ground. They hold her still while Stephan stands in front of her, laughing. "Pathetic." He taunts her, but Gretel responds by doing the same thing she did to Stephan's brother. She bites at his nose, biting it as hard as she can and breaking it.

"Ahhhh!" The man screams as his hands cover his now broken and bloody nose. "You- you- ow!" Stephan could feel his body shaking with anger as he lifts his fist and slams it as hard as he can against Gretel's face. She goes flying to the ground and yelps, her body shaking with the amount of pain she is feeling.

Gretel could barely stand up and she could barely keep her eyes open. Her entire face is bloody and bruises are starting to form on her skin. She looks up slowly to see another man standing there, but the man then starts to kick her. "Ah!" She cries when his combat boots connect with her sides. She squeezes her eyes shut, trying to stop herself from crying out in pain.

Stephan walks up to her, kneeling down and pulling out a knife out of his boot. "I'm going to kill you; just like you killed my brother."

"You're a monster j-just like y-your brother. A coward." Gretel chokes out as she narrows her eyes at Stephan. For saying that, Stephan growls at her and slams his knife in her thigh. Her face turns pale under all the blood that is painted on her skin and she screams in pain.

Moira laughs loudly at the sight and she smirks when Stephan walks up to her while the fix other men continue to beat Gretel. Stephan grins at her and says with a nod, "You were right, revenge is sweeter than candy."

She nods her head, smiling, "I told you so. Oh and by the way-" She suddenly gets cut off when she hears a loud shot and Stephan's head is blown off right in front of her. She gasps and her eyes grow wide at the sight.

"You're right, it is sweeter than candy." Hansel says as he glares at Moira with his gun pointed in her direction. She gasps and shakes her head, "I thought you would still be unconscious."

"Yeah, well, you were wrong." Hansel bitterly says as his eyes lock with Moira's dark ones. She stares at him and he then adds, "And just to let you know, I'm going to blow you up into a million pieces and then burn all the pieces left of you."

Moira narrows her eyes at him, but before either one of them could say anything, a loud, piercing scream is heard from behind Hansel. He turns around, eyes wide when he sees Gretel lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Six men are standing over her, kicking her, punching her; attacking her.

Hansel feels rage run through his body; his blood boiling inside of him. How _dare_ someone even _touch_ his sister? How dare they do this to her? Five men against one woman.

Hansel instantly forgets about Moira and rushes over to where his sister is lying. She is barely conscious at this point and the men are continuing to beat her. Hansel runs up behind them and doesn't even hesitate before pointing his gun to one of their heads and deadly snaps, "Get the _fuck_ away from my sister."

They all turn to look at him and they could see the seriousness on his face. They could see the death glare that is on his face. Hansel gestures his head towards where Stephan's body lies, "Unless you want to be like your friend over there, I suggest you get the hell out of here before I blow every single one of you into pieces."

Neither one of them hesitate before dashing away, running out of the forest and disappearing from view. Hansel would have killed them all, but he remembers the promise he made Gretel a while back that they would never kill a human. However, Stephan was no human; he was a sick monster.

Hansel drops to his knees and checks on his sister and it actually brings tears to his eyes to see her like this. Every part of her skin that is visible has blood on it and a knife is sticking out of her thigh. He swallows the lump in his throat and shakes her slightly, which he receives a moan from her. Gretel coughs up blood and her eyes slightly open to see Hansel's worried face.

"H-Hansel . . ." She manages to say in a weak voice. He shushes her, wanting her to keep her strength as he whispers to her, "It's going to be okay; you're going to be just fine. I promise." He takes a deep breath and goes to lift her in his arms, but a chuckle behind him stops him.

"Oh, how sweet?" Moira says with a laugh, "Too bad you were not here a bit sooner. Maybe if you were she would not be this bad. You just had to trust a _witch_ over your own sister."

Hansel growls at her and Gretel chokes out quietly, "S-She p-put a s-spell on y-you." Hansel's eyes widen and then he glares back up at the witch standing in front of him, "I swear I am going to kill you."

"Go ahead and try." Moira challenges him and then her sweet, innocent face turns into a disgusting demon face. Hansel slowly stands up with his gun tightly in his hand. He glares at Moira and he shakes his head, "You know, I am going to have so much fun having my revenge on you. You're going to regret hurting my sister and putting a fucking spell on me."

Hansel then quickly lifts his gun up and fires at the witch, but she quickly dodges it. She narrows her eyes at him and grabs her wand that was hidden in her pouch she carried with her. She holds it tightly and begins attacking Hansel, who is doing his best to dodge her attacks.

She lands some strong attacks on him, but he got her a few times as well. She is standing right in front of him before jumping in the air and jumping on top of him, clawing at him with her long, sharp nails. She punches him and he groans, but he quickly kicks her off of him and punches her right in the jaw.

She circles him and he watches her carefully, but in the corner of his eye, he could see Gretel struggling to her feet, but she keeps falling back on the ground in her blood.

The witch sees Hansel is distracted so she uses that to her advantage and jumps on top of him, clawing at his shoulder. She head-butts him and he falls on his back, groaning at the pain. He drops his gun and wraps his hands around the witch's neck, trying to get her off of him.

Gretel watches as the witch sits on top of him, clawing and punching him. She could see him land a few punches on her, but the witch is a Grand Witch and she is extremely strong. She knows Hansel could take care of himself, but Gretel knows no matter what the situation is, they promised each other they would have each other's backs and that is what she plans on doing.

Gretel spots Hansel's gun lying a few feet away from them and she shakes her head. With all of her strength, she pulls herself up on her knees and begins crawling over to where the weapon is. She watches as Hansel pulls out his knife he keeps in his boot and tries to strike the witch, but she's fast.

Gretel looks down to see the knife still in her thigh, but she tries to ignore the pain as she crawls over to her brother's fallen weapon. She looks up to see Hansel punch Moira in the jaw and then slam his knife into her shoulder, which does not kill her, but hopefully it slowed her down.

Hansel has blood trickling down the side of his face, but he pays no attention to it and continues to fight. She smiles slightly, thinking of how no matter what, Hansel would always protect her. No matter what the situation is between them and even when they fight, they are always there for one another and he is always there to protect her, just like she is always there to protect him.

She finally manages to reach Hansel's gun and she lifts it up in her weak hands. She takes a deep, shaky breath as she lifts the gun and aims it at the witch. She makes sure that her brother is not in the way before she shoots the gun and luckily, it directly hits the witch. Hansel looks up, surprised, but when he sees Gretel sitting on the ground with his gun in her hand; he smiles at her.

After making sure the witch is dead and there is nothing left of her, Hansel rushes over to Gretel and kneels down next to her. "Are you okay? I'm so, so sorry."

Gretel shakes her head and smiles up at him, "I'm fine. Really, I'm okay." Hansel wraps his strong arms around his sister and kisses the top of her head, "Are you?" Hansel shrugs his shoulders and sighs, "I'm fine; just worried about you."

"Don't be. She put you under some spell, it wasn't your fault and I'm- I'm fine." Gretel says as she leans her head against her brother's chest, "You know, that guy you shot before, Stephan, he was the brother of the Sheriff."

Hansel rolls his eyes, "Of course he was. And he was a big, just like his brother. That sick bastard! Having six men against you; that's not right!"

"It's okay, Hansel. I'm fine . . . because of you." She smiles up at him and sighs, "I have to say though, I am so happy you killed that bitch . . . I mean witch." She grins while Hansel chuckles. She sighs, "Thank you though."

"I'm always here for you." Hansel says with a soft smile, "Now, grab my arm with both of your hands." She gives him a confused and questioning look, but she does it anyways.

Right as Gretel is about to ask why, she screams as he pulls the knife right out of her leg. She squeezes his arm and gasps at the pain as she glares up at him. He takes off his jacket and wraps it around her, "Sorry."

She rolls her eyes and he helps her up. He wraps his arms around her and she leans on him as they both start to walk back to the village. Gretel leans her head on his shoulder and chuckles, "Hansel?"

He keeps his eyes straight ahead, but answers her with a soft, "Hm?"

"I have to say, revenge is great. I'm so happy that witch died for casting a spell on you and turned us against one another and that Stephan guy deserved it too." Gretel says with a heavy sigh. He smiles down at her and tightens his grip on his sister, holding her close against him in a protective way.

Some say revenge isn't the answer; some say to forgive people. For Hansel and Gretel, revenge is sweet; sweeter than candy.

The two siblings know they have each other's backs and they both love one another and would do anything for each other. They are both strong and they know when one falls, they will have the other one to take care of them and help them right back up.

He nods his head slowly as the two continue to walk through the forest and back to the village. She looks up at him and he grins down at her, "Oh, it's the sweetest."


End file.
